1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with a camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-function portable electronic device with a camera having a plurality of functions including static and moving image capture, audio capture, MP3 playback, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and web camera functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-function digital cameras combining static image and moving image capture functions with audio capture, MP3 playback, and web camera functions have been developed recently, and products which can receive Digital Multimedia Broadcasting are expected to appear on the market soon.
Such complex multi-function digital cameras can have a wide range of functions, but there is demand for a camera which, while being compact and practical to use, also has a large display screen and additional functions such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting.
Additionally, multi-function digital cameras and similar portable electronic devices need a plurality of operating buttons to select and operate the range of functions available.
Conventional multi-function digital cameras with a display screen and a plurality of operating buttons on a single body, as described above, cannot be constructed having both a display screen as large as consumers desire and an overall size as small as consumers wish. Moreover, since it is also necessary to have a grip unit to be able to hold the camera, the display screen is further limited in its size. That is, although conventional multi-function digital cameras are not large, there is a demand for a product which has a larger display, while still being able to be held easily and having numerous and advanced functions, such as Digital Media Broadcasting.
Also, portable electronic devices combining a diverse range of functions require batteries which have a high level of performance, and this performance is closely related to the size of the batteries. Therefore, while reducing the overall size of the portable electronic device and increasing the capacity of the batteries, it is also important to reduce the space and structural complexity needed in order to store and/or remove the batteries, and to reduce the size and improve the design of the product.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for providing a portable electronic device including desired features and functions while having an optimum size and improved design.